vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcueid Brunestud
|-|Arcueid= |-|Red Arcueid= |-|ArcheType: Earth= Summary Arcueid Brunestud (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド, Arukueido Buryunsutaddo) is the main heroine of Tsukihime, being the eponymous Moon Princess (月姫, Tsukihime). Often called the Princess of the True Ancestors or White Princess, Arcueid is a vampire born as a living weapon to hunt down and destroy the True Ancestors who went rogue and the Dead Apostles, other formerly human vampires created by her kind. Shiki meets her the day after he cuts her to pieces, at which point she introduces herself in an oddly cheerful manner. Due to Shiki nearly killing her, she's temporarily vulnerable but still strong enough to kill him, so she strongarms him into helping her destroy the vampire she is hunting. Over the course of their temporary relationship, Arcueid gets the chance to really see the world for the first time due to sleeping almost all of her very long life. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B to 7-B | At least High 8-C, potentially higher | At least Low 7-B to 7-B | At least 5-C, Low 5-B with Moon Drop | At very least Low 5-B, potentially far higher Name: Arcueid Brunestud / White Princess of the true ancestors Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: True Ancestor (a Counter Force of the planet with a form) / Vampire / Day Walker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Immortality (types 1, 3, 4 and 7), during night and at full power doesn't have a concept of death, Regeneration (working like a reversion of time; Low-High via powerscaling from Roa, who regenerated from his ankles during a full moon, a Low-Godly showing exists but it takes time), can exist as a disembodied soul, can remake her body from nothing, her link with Gaia allows her to siphon unlimited amount of power and makes her virtually unkillable as long as the said link exists, high level resistance to magic and conceptual weapons, Non-Corporeal as the Archetype Earth (as a Counter Force she's a whirl of formless power), can dematerialize her body and recreate it somewhere else akin to Teleportation, her power raises in accordance with the power of her enemy, form of Reactive Evolution (develops resistance to magic/conceptual weapons used on her), Mind Control/Hypnosis (Mystic Eyes of Enchantment), can create phenomenons via Probability Manipulation, they range from simple Elemental Manipulation, to near paradoxes like manipulation of time and Warping Reality, can reduce her opponent to one-sixth of their power on the moon, minor resistance to Causality Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small City level to City level via power-scaling (should be at least on par with Berserker) | At least Large Bulding level, potentially higher | At least Small City level to City level | At least Moon level via Marble Phantasm (Create the Moon from a thousand years in the future), Small Planet level with Moon Drop | At very least Small Planet level, Potentially far higher (ArcheType: Earth Arcueid is often described as one of the strongest beings in the Nasuverse, can easily disrupt axis of the Earth to bring various phenomenons, including stopping Earth's rotation and melting the polar ice caps, exists as a part of the Gaia) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (even with 30% of power she's comparable to Servants) | At least Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | Far higher | Unknown, can be boosted higher with Ultimate One skill, limited to her opponent's speed+1 up to a certain extent, At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | At least Class P+, likely higher (through influencing axis of Earth she can play pinball with continents) Striking Strength: Class PJ via power-scaling | Class GJ | At least Class PJ | Class XJ | Far higher Durability: Small City level to City level | At least Small Building level even when immensely weakened | At least Small City level to City level | Small Planet level Immortality, Regeneration makes her virtually impossible to kill without destroying her soul or breaking her link with Gaia, In addition, she has no concept of death at night unless she is weakened in combat, and is further empowered by the full moon | Far higher, also, Has a strong resistance to most conceptual weapons (including the ones which can strike at spiritual level) Stamina: Nigh-unlimited (she has access to unlimited amounts of power, but she must hold her bloodlust all the time, which can be tiring) | Not to high | Nigh-unlimited | Nigh-unlimited | Unlimited Range: Dozen of meters (her casual claw strikes were sending ripping shockwaves) | higher with Marble Phantasm | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Expert at killing supernatural beings and has extensive knowledge of magic and magical phenomenon but is somewhat childish and naive and rather clueless about the workings of modern society (i.e. thinking that school is a place to relax and have fun and deciding that it's okay to follow Shiki there by hypnotizing the entire faculty). Weaknesses: She must use 70% of her power to hold back her bloodlust | She can only use Marble Phantasm limited amount of times in this state, she cannot stand garlic, able to be knocked out, and is rather silly and rarely gets serious unless she knows who she is fighting | She has succumbed to her bloodlust | None Notable | Archetype Earth power depends on backup from Gaia (although she always get energy it would be only marginally higher than that of her opponent) and can be cut off by powerful barriers or by warping an area until Arcueid's power can no longer recognize it as "Earth" (with the most notable example being a Reality Marble) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Marble Phantasm: Marble Phantasm is the ability to materialize a phantasm, a vision. It is the ability of an elemental or [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor True Ancestor] to connect their will to nature, to interfere on probabilities, and to transfigure the surrounding world at will according to their vision of the world. As the user is part of nature, he can change the world as he wishes, but in the end, what an elemental can act on is only something within the scope of nature. A transformation independent from nature (such as transforming a human) cannot be realized, unless done indirectly (animals can be managed). In the settings of Tsukihime, the spiritual realm isn't a world separated from the real world, but localized regions thought of by the elemental that creates them; hence it is possible for a human to stray into it. In the story, when Arcueid uses Marble Phantasm on Roa, she turns layers of the atmosphere in the corridor into a vacuum that cut him like a knife would a radish. Although Roa himself was not affected, there was no way to avoid being chopped in pieces by the atmosphere, and Roa only narrowly managed to remain as just his ankles - Arcueid's imagination didn't go as far as having the floor dislocate. When not restricted, Arcueid can create a village in the mountains. But where humans have made changes, it will take more time to first break it down. The Millenium Castle Brunestud in the mountain area that Arcueid lives in is a product of her Marble Phantasm. The English name comes from a metaphor. When drawing a marble in a bag of black marbles with a 1% chance of drawing the one white marble, Marble Phantasm is the ability to raise that chance to 100% and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones; this remains within the laws of the world. For comparison purpose, following a similar metaphor, a Reality Marble would be, on the other hand, the ability to turn all the marbles into white ones; this is something the world wouldn't naturally allow. While this can be considered to be more efficient, this is, however, the only one effect such a Reality Marble could specialize in. Moon Drop: She drops a copy of the moon onto the Earth. Phantasmamoon: Basically a sailor moon copy with most of her powers (can replicate the Spirit Bomb). Ultimate One: White Berserker's (Arcueid's) skill. '''A skill that brings up one's specs a notch higher than your opponent by receiving backup from the planet. Or it should have, had it not been for her Master, '''Gatou’s misunderstanding. If it was on Earth or if the opponent were a product of the Earth it’d activate without penalty. Nevertheless, she has poor compatibility against Servants such as Gilgamesh, whose fame and power comes from his Noble Phantasms rather than his physical stats. Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters: The Noble Phantasm-like thing that white Berserker uses. It comes from the greatest attack of Waruceid from the Melty Blood fighting game. It's more of a property of hers than a Noble Phantasm. A world configuration where the relationship between the moon and the Earth is utilized. Originating from the brain of the moon and after many years becoming the touch of the Earth, this avatar possesses an Earthly authority while being a copy of the moon. She simultaneously embodies the basic rule of the moon and the basic rule of the Earth, and she can use the discord when both are on the same level as a means of attack. One is the authority of bringing the surrounding environment to her side (the Earth side) – terraforming attraction.The gravity of the moon is only a sixth of the Earth's. That doesn't change in even the cyber world for instance (all information in the Moon Cell is drawn to the mass of the Moon Cell core. This is thought of as being the gravity in cyber space), and everything in the Moon Cell abides by the rules of the Moon.Her body embodies that concept and anything appearing before her, who is on the Earthen side, is reduced to a sixth of its power. However high one's magic resistance is, this is an unavoidable rule of the world'. Key: Tsukihime: Before Shiki (30%) | Tsukihime: After Shiki (3-5%) | Red Arcuied (1/3 of full powered Arcuied---33%) | Melty Blood | ArcheType: Earth Gallery Others Notable Victories: Archer (Fate/Stay Night) - (This was her strongest version, Arche-Type Earth) Flandre Scarlet(Touhou) - Flandre's Profile (She also beat her sister) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki(Naruto) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Profile Notable Losses: Aries Shion(Saint Seiya) - Aries Shion's Profile Sol Badguy(Guilty Gear) Sol Badguy's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tsukihime Category:Melty Blood Category:Fate/Extra Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5